Inuyasha Meets Santa
by Warrior-Angel13
Summary: What do you think will happen if inuyasha meets santa clause? Just read and find out! {I know it's not x-mas, but I wanted to write this anyway. It just came to me one day.}


Hey! This is my first time writhing a story like this so please tell me what I need to do with it because I haven't seen all of the Inuyasha episodes so I only have a few characters. And I don't know if they celebrate Christmas in Japan, but it would be funny I think..  
  
INUYASHA MEETS SANTA!?  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were walking down the street on a cold winter day and not a snowflake was falling from the sky. Kagome gazed into the sky and wondered why she felt like she forgot something. "Hey Inuyasha did we forget any thing today?" questioned Kagome. Inuyasha with his hands in his sleeves looked up and replied "I hope you didn't, but I wouldn't be surprised if you did, you always do forget something." Kagome went to a death glare to the biggest smile ever! "I remember tomorrow is Christmas!!!!" whispered Kagome. "I bet Inuyasha has already gotten me a gift and wont say anything." Thought Kagome with an evil smirk on her face. "Hey Inuyasha do you know what tomorrow is?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and thought reallllyyy hard "I think you said it was called weendsday" Kagome sighed and said "it's Wednesday Inuyasha. anyway tomorrow is Christmas soooooo wacha get me?????" Inuyasha gave her the most puzzled look anyone could ever give to a single person " what are you talking about I NEVER give ANYONE ANY GIFTS AND I WON'T START NOW!" Kagome gasped "he doesn't know about Christmas? Oh well ill star with the basics.'' "Hey Inuyasha do you know a guy named Santa?" "No, now leave me alone" Kagome's jaw dropped "y..You don't know Santa?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" "No why don't you tell me after all, that's what you do when I don't know anything like a big fat ass!" Kagome wasn't paying attentions was to busy with her thought what will he say if he meets Santa/ this could get dangerous. "Hey ya in there Kagome?" Before she could answer him they were already home when she saw the tree. "MOM I wanted to help why didn't you wait?!?!?!?!" Screamed Kagome "oh sorry dear I guess I got a little carried away, but I still left some for you and your friend to Finnish so why don't you start?" "Fine" Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was sitting and looking at the tree in Aww. "Inuyasha.." "Hugh" "Want to help me?. put up the tree I mean?" " I guess there's no point in arguing about it." "Great let me sho.. INUYASHA STOP!" Inuyasha looked up with a Christmas tree ornament and said as best as he could "what" "You baka you don't eat them you put them on the tree like this..see?" "What ever"  
  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping on the couch next to the tree (not together) when a strange noise made every thing fall silent and with a poof of smoke there next to the tree stood a man with snowy white hair and a beard, redcoat and pants and a bag full of presents... It was SANTA!! Of course Inuyasha woke up instantly and was startled by the man in front of him. " I don't know who the hell you are, but you'd better leave now or else!" Santa smiled sweetly with his nosey red cheeks and said softly "dear Inuyasha do not be frightened I am only here to fill stockings and add presents to your tree, now go to sleep and get your rest." Inuyasha looked at him for a long time and he finally spoke up "h.how do you know my name? I never met you." The man chuckled I know all the names of every one in the world even if they haven't met me, now please go to bed you are going to need it for tomorrow." Then Santa filled the stockings and added presents to the tree, but before he could leave Inuyasha spoke "hey.. NEXT TIME DON'T BOTHER TO COME HERE AGAIN OR ILL KIK YOUR ASS, GOT IT!" Santa stood there and smiled "Inuyasha I under stand that you lost your loved one Kikyo, but you need to relax for a moment and enjoy things for a while." Inuyasha gave him a death glare and shouted " HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY NOW GET OUT BEFOR I RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Santa smiled and said "very well" and with a poof of smoke no trace was left except the stockings that were filled and the presents that were added. Inuyasha calmed down and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
The next morning..  
  
"Inuyasha. Inuyasha wake up" Inuyasha groaned and rolled of the couch with a thud. "Inuyasha look Santa left us gifts." He opened his eyes to see Kagome holding a present in his nose "see?" "Any for me?" "Not yet I dought he got you any." "Figures the bastered." "Hey wait here's one just for you." It was rapped with blue paper and a red ribbon and the tag said Inuyasha did you think I would forget you? Here's a little something I found along my way to your house. MERRY CRISTMAS! Inuyasha quickly opened his gift and inside was a shard of the shard of the shikon no Tama. Inuyasha was speechless as tears swelled in his eyes as he thought about Kikyo and her passing. (The shard reminded him of her of coarse)  
  
the end.. 


End file.
